


Not Quite As Planned

by EmmaKeladry



Series: Culmets Celebration Week 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Accident, Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Feverish flirting, Guilty Paul, Hurt Hugh, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Post Season 2, Romance, SpaceBoos, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: Away missions - yes, those always go as planned. Yeah, not if Hugh and Paul are on the same away mission and there's a toxic plant.





	Not Quite As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Culmets Celebration Week Prompt #4 - Away Mission
> 
> I loved writing this one! Enjoy!

“It’s not your fault,” Hugh murmured, resting his head against the cave wall.

Paul made a noise in his throat but didn’t reply. He poked at the fire with a long stick, making sure it didn’t go out. He’d found a new use for the phasers. The temperature on the alien planet had dropped as the suns fell. Away missions were never simple. It was a certain type of plant that Paul wanted to study on the surface, which when exposed to certain frequencies, dispersed a somewhat toxic spray; that caused the away mission to change and the group to be split up. Paul had originally breathed in some of the spray, but other than a bad coughing spell, it didn’t seem to bother him much. Hugh had only breathed in a little bit of it, but his lungs burned with each breath. In another horrible turn of events, one of the native creatures on the planet forced them to run. In their panic, they didn’t see the small drop in front of them. Nope.

Hugh opened his mouth to say something again and squirmed a little. He was sliding down the cave wall and the pressure on his lungs wasn’t comfortable. He tried to bite back a moan but couldn’t.

Paul immediately appeared at his side. His fingers brushed the side of Hugh’s wounded shoulder and Hugh hissed. “Sorry.”

“Not –” His words dissolved into a round of painful coughs, tearing at his lungs and causing him to gasp for air. Hugh fought to keep from coughing but holding it in made it worse.

Paul held Hugh’s left arm to his chest, trying to stabilize his shoulder as he coughed. He’d dislocated his shoulder when they both fell. In a traumatizing moment, Hugh coached Paul to pop his shoulder back in place. (It was somehow less terrifying to do than the idea of popping Hugh’s kneecap back that other time.) He’d felt the trembling of Paul’s hands, but Paul was quick. Having the shoulder back in place was less painful, after the initial cry of pain, but having it strapped to his chest wasn’t helping the breathing issue. Once he finally caught his breath, Hugh slipped down in Paul’s arm, completely spent.

Paul’s tight expression didn’t change as he tried to make Hugh more comfortable by giving him his own body to lean against instead of the rough cavern wall. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, brushing the sweat from Hugh’s forehead.

Hugh gave him a look, saying that it wasn’t his fault.

Paul kept his hand on Hugh’s cheek, feeling the heat beneath his hand. “You’ve got a fever.”

“I know,” Hugh whispered; barely raising his voice enough that Paul could hear him. “It’s not bad.”

“We’re on an alien planet, separated from the group with a broken communicator and you’re hurt. I’d ask why things couldn’t get worse, but I won’t.” He shifted position so it was more comfortable for Hugh to relax a little.

“Thank you.” Hugh let his head rest against Paul’s chest. It felt better. The relief only lasted for a moment as his lungs seized and his chest tightened. He pushed himself upward when the coughing didn’t cease. _Damn_. The things he’d do for a hypospray of tri-ox at the moment. Two hands gently cupped his chin, holding his head up as he fought to breathe. It helped. He opened his eyes to see Paul’s blue eyes, full of concern and moisture, which shown in the light of the fire. Hugh gave him a soft smile as the coughing ceased and he drew in a soft tentative breath. The burning faded slightly, but lingered, ready to strike again.

“I’m sorry.” Paul’s gaze fell.

Hugh lifted one hand and squeezed Paul’s hand. He pulled Paul close and let his forehead rest on Paul’s as he tried to breathe evenly. It helped to hear Paul’s breaths and he tried to keep an even pace with him. He left Paul adjust his position again, leaning him back against the cavern wall as his eyes fluttered closed. The pain wouldn’t let him sleep, but at least he was relaxed.

After a few minutes of quiet, Paul grabbed the broken communicator and brought it over. He sat next to Hugh, tinkering with it in hopes of fixing it and calling for assistance. Hugh watched as Paul bit his lower lip as he worked. He wished he had the words to calm his love and assure him, but he didn’t. The pain in his shoulder had numbed in the cold air, but his chest continued to ache.

“Do you… feel okay?” Hugh gasped around the words.

Paul scooted closer to him. “I’m fine. Nothing other than that initial coughing spell.”

“Lucky.” He swallowed and his eyes drooped, but he snapped them back open.

Paul pulled a small piece of cloth out of his pocket and gently brushed away the sweat from Hugh’s forehead and cheeks. “I’m sorry you feel so yucky.”

“Yucky?” Hugh smiled.

“It’s a scientific term, Doctor. I thought you’d be familiar with it.” Paul gave him a soft smile, but it quickly morphed back into a grimace as Hugh let out a soft moan as he tried to stand up. “What do you need? You don’t need to get up.”

A slight red tint formed on Hugh’s cheeks, which wasn’t a result of the growing fever. “I need… to pee.”

Paul laughed once. “It’s okay. I’ll help you.”

They slowly moved to the front of the cavern and Paul helped him. Each step was painful for Hugh as he leaned almost all of his weight on Paul. He held him steady and supported him as they headed back to the warm fire. They stopped once as Hugh started to cough again. Paul waited for it to pass, but it didn’t. He said Hugh’s name, but he didn’t respond as the painful spasms ripped through his chest. He started to fall. Paul wrapped his arms around him, mindful of his shoulder. It wasn’t going to stop. He gently swept Hugh up into his arms and staggered back over to their previous spot and set him down. A strange gurgle came from Hugh. Paul looked at him in horror as Hugh tried to spit fluid from his mouth and breathe at the same time.

“Shit,” Paul hissed, propping him forward to help him remove the sputum from his mouth.

“Thanks,” Hugh murmured when he was finally able to catch his breath. He lifted his hand and brushed Paul’s cheek. He gave a little half laugh.

“What?” Paul’s eyebrows knit together.

He tried to answer, but nothing came out. Hugh tried again, managing to say “scuff.”

Oh. “I forgot to shave this morning. I was too excited for the away mission.”

Hugh moved his hand to Paul’s chest, touching about his heart. He loved when Paul had a little stubble on his cheeks and chin, but it rarely happened unless they were on leave. His eyes fluttered closed again. A cool hand wrapped around his and gave a squeeze.

“Hugh, please stay awake.”

He nodded weakly.

Paul moved so he could take Hugh’s head on his lap, but still keep him elevated to ease his breathing. His hands found comfort in stroking Hugh’s hair and touching the little lines beside his eyes. Hugh smiled, making the creases more visible. Age only increased his attraction to Hugh, knowing how much his love cared for himself. Hugh kept his eyes open, but the fever gave them a glazed appearance. Paul felt it was rising steadily, but he couldn’t lower it. After a little while, Hugh began to shiver, despite the warmth of the fire. Paul could only help that help was coming soon. He continued to tinker with the communicator, managing to make it give a small signal, but it wasn’t much for Discovery to detect.

Paul’s legs started to fall asleep, but he couldn’t move and disturb Hugh. Paul listened to his labored breathing as he tried to suppress another cough. He held him, stroking his cheek as he fought through the fit.

“I love you.” Paul watched as Hugh’s eyes sought his and he gave a small smile.

“Love… you too.”

He wanted to talk to him more, but he could tell that Hugh didn’t have the strength. He turned his head toward Paul and tried to curl his legs up to preserve his body heat. Paul wished they had a blanket. His own arms were cold, having using his jacket to secure Hugh’s arm to his chest. His thoughts drifted to a time that went on a date together on the beach and ended up cuddling as the sun went down.

The communicator chirped faintly and then Paul felt the warm glow of the transporter. They transported directly to the medbay where Hugh was immediately swept up by medical personnel. Doctor Pollard went to work administering medication and giving him a full bio-scan. One of the nurses helped Paul stand up, but he shook off the help. He wanted to be with Hugh. Tracy smiled at Paul as he took Hugh’s hand, surprised that he was still conscious.

“The rest of the away team –” Paul started to say.

“They’re safe and have been treated. When I’m done with Doctor Culber, I’ll need to check you over.”

Paul nodded. “Thank you.”

A nurse produced a chair for Paul to sit in as he waited, holding tightly to Hugh’s hand. Neither of them said anything as Dr. Pollard treated his shoulder and released Paul’s jacket. One of the nurses put a warm blanket on Paul’s shoulders, which he quickly snuggled into, sucking up the warmth. Hugh smiled.

“Shut up,” Paul whispered with no malice behind the words.

A coughing fit broke the moment and Paul felt his stomach flip. But Dr. Pollard worked quickly, administering tri-ox and soothing his exhausted lungs. She quietly explained that Hugh needed a breathing treatment and he’d have some residual coughing over the next few hours, but she could give him a second treatment if he needed since he’d had more exposure with the toxin than the others on the away mission. Tracy started the treatment and did a quick scan of Paul. Paul ignored her, keeping his attention on Hugh as he shifted slightly in discomfort and gave soft raspy breaths.

“It looks like you suffered no ill effects from the toxin. I do want to give you something to balance your system out,” Tracy said. “Is that alright, Doctor Culber?” She showered him the scan results on her PADD.

Hugh nodded, approving the treatment. Paul’s system had been off since they arrived in the future, but they were keeping a close eye on him. Tracy pressed the hypo to Paul’s neck and said she’d check back on them in a little bit; instructing they get some rest or she’d split them up, although they both knew it was an empty threat. She’d make them rest, but she wouldn’t separate them up.

“Thanks…” Hugh squeezed Paul’s hand as he swallowed back an uneasy breath.

“For what?”

“For taking care of me.”

Paul lifted Hugh’s hand and kissed the top of it. “You’re welcome. You’re always taking care of me. I guess it was my turn. But let’s not do that again. Maybe next time we can have a nice, normal away mission.”

Hugh nodded as his eyes finally slid shut and didn’t open again. Paul listened as his breathing slowly evened out and he fell asleep. He watched his chest rise and fall, not wanting to be apart from him yet. Paul gently rested his head against the edge of the bio-bed. He just needed to close his eyes for a moment. When Tracy found them like that, twenty minutes later, she sighed and decided to let them sleep. She’d take care of Paul’s sore back from sleeping bent over, when they woke up.


End file.
